


Drunk

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, drunk Korra is a very horny Korra. Trilogy of one-shots featuring inebriated Korrasami. Jinkai will even make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassing

“Assssssssammmiiiiiii!” The heiress sighed deeply, covering her face with her book as she lounged on her bed. The twenty-seven year old began to seriously question why she loved Korra. “Assssaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.” Why did she put up with her? Honestly? The young business tycoon rolled out of bed reluctantly, groaning. She took a deep breath before opening the door to her substantial bedroom, well, her and Korra’s bedroom now.

“Whatever it is you want you better reconsider-.” Asami had managed to prepare a great speech with which to berate Korra only to be silenced by very warm, wet, and eager lips. The Avatar had a death grip around her neck and waist, having crushed their bodies as close as possible. Asami found herself backed into the room rather quickly and surprisingly, not to the large, ridiculously comfortable bed, but to the nearest wall. Her head cracked almost painfully against it. At the impact, the taller woman broke the kiss, but Korra was undeterred, moving her attention to her pale neck.

“Mmm.” The waterbender was clearly enjoying herself while her girlfriend took the chance to gulp in some much needed air. The shock of the kiss hadn’t helped matters. After several deep breathes however, Asami noticed something rather unpleasant, her brow and nose crinkling. The now disgruntled engineer took hold of the occupied girl’s jaw and jerked her up so they could look each other in the eyes. Korra had managed to undo Asami’s jacket and thoroughly dishevel the tunic she wore underneath. “What?” The bender’s normally stunningly clear eyes were glazed, continuing to flicker from her girlfriend’s eyes and mouth.

“Are you drunk?”

“No?”

“Where did you get alcohol?”

“Bumi.” Asami sighed, running a hand backwards through her hair. Korra took the chance to attempt to resume their kissing, but was again rebuffed by her girlfriend. “Come on…”

“Korra, you’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You reek of alcohol.”

“I’m drunk, not Korra.” She leaned in again, managing to land a searing kiss, which Asami couldn’t help but to reciprocate. The Avatar shifted, moving her arms to rest on the wall at the nonbender’s ears, her hips pinning the mogul to the wall. This time, Korra managed to relieve the raven-haired girl of her jacket and tunic, leaving her in her bindings. When the drunk Avatar reached to remove her bindings, Asami pushed her girlfriend back, keeping her hands on her shoulders to hold her at bay.

“We can’t, Korra.”

“Why not?” The corresponding pout was both incredibly sexy and comical to the heiress.

“Because you’re drunk.”

“So?”

“I’d prefer you’d remember in the morning. And you’re in no condition to actually be an active part-” Asami found herself cut off by the Avatar’s lips yet again, but the waterbender was much more forceful this time, sending tremors down her girlfriend’s spine. Before Asami could form a coherent thought to even consider pushing Korra away, the drunk bender had released her of her bindings and begun to lavish her attention on the newly exposed skin.

The heiress was struggling to think, Korra’s hands and lips were everywhere. To make matters worse, she was just so warm and Asami was becoming less and less driven to push her away. The last few weeks had been rather chaotic. They had barely spoken. There certainly hadn’t been any actual alone time. When she realized she was actually attempting to rationalize having sex with her drunk girlfriend, the nonbender took hold of the Avatar’s shoulders and hauled her up, a considerable feat given her bulk. Korra had been working on ridding Asami of her pants. Before she could protest her change in position, the sober young woman kissed her hard and then released her. “No.”

“I want you.” Asami couldn’t help but to pause as she gathered the clothing Korra had managed to remove, dressing as hastily as she could. Her and the drunk Avatar had begun a sort of dance around the room as Asami avoided seeking hands.

“I want you too, but no. When you’re sober.” The business magnate ducked under Korra’s arm as she reached to remove her jacket. Normally able to counter such a move, the waterbender attempted and failed miserably at executing the takedown she had mastered while not intoxicated. Asami had been walking toward the bed when she heard the thunk that signaled the Avatar’s defeat at the hands of her own limbs. She winced before spinning on her heels to retrieve her girlfriend, placing her arms around her shoulders. When she couldn’t get enough leverage to lift what was essentially dead weight, she switched holds, placing one arm under her legs and the other around her back. This time, Korra helped, throwing her arms around Asami’s neck and showering her face with kisses.

“Wow. You’re strong. We’re dating right?” The heiress nearly dropped the burly water bender out of surprise and mirth.

“You’ve been trying to undress me for nearly an hour and now is when you ask if we’re dating?” Asami could only shake her head and laugh as Korra responded with a nod, her eyes wide as if the taller woman was the one who was hopelessly confused.

“So we’re dating right?” Asami had finally made it to the bed, placing the inebriated Avatar upon it. The bender was so preoccupied with her queries that she didn’t bother trying to pull her on to the bed, though the attempt would have been unnecessary. Well acquainted with hang overs and drunk escapades, the young tycoon pulled a ready-made remedy from the bedside cabinet, placing the bottle with ominous looking, dark liquid inside on top of the table before climbing on to the bed. Her book lay long forgotten.

“I’d like to think we’re not just dating, but yes, Korra.”

“So you’re my girlfriend?” Surprisingly, the drunk twenty-five year old had yet to move toward Asami.

“Yes.”

“Wow. I’m lucky. You’re so pretty. And strong.” The heiress had to hold back a snort.

“Don’t forget smart.”

“And smart.”

“Why can’t you realize these things when you’re not drunk?”

“I’m drunk and I know I call you pretty. A lot.” Asami burst out laughing, holding her stomach.

“I’ll accept that.” She turned, propping her head up on her elbow as she faced the waterbender who momentarily appeared entranced by the canopy above them. “Korra, why were you drinking with Bumi?”

“I wasn’t drinking with Bumi,” she continued before the raven haired industrialist could protest, “I was drinking alone. In the den.” That explained how the Avatar managed to get home unharmed, she had never left. She had meant she drank the alcohol Bumi had left them as a “housewarming” gift.

“Why?”

“Because I missed you.”

“I’ve been here all day.” Asami shifted closer, tucking a lock of hair behind Korra’s ear.

“But you hadn’t come out so I thought you didn’t want to see me.” Tears were welling behind glazed eyes, causing the nonbender to settle against the pillows and open her arms. She hadn’t even opened her mouth to say “come here” before the Avatar practically jumped on her. Warm, stocky arms wound their way around Asami’s neck, nearly tight enough to strangle.

“We live together, Korra. Of course I want to see you. I didn’t know you were home, otherwise I would have come out.”

“So you still love me?” The confined mogul managed to wiggle free enough to tilt her girlfriend’s head up with a touch at the chin and place a short, soft kiss on her lips.

“Yes, I still love you.” Her eyes narrowed as the Avatar released her to sit up on her knees, her eyes lit with mischief.

“So-”

“We’re not having sex. Your options are cuddling or nothing.” Korra sighed, settling back on to Asami’s chest with a pout, tangling their legs together. “You could act a bit happier about it.”

“You’re so pretty.” The waterbender had been staring at Asami’s face for quite some time before she spoke.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” The heiress smiled as she spoke, despite her words, pulling her girlfriend a bit closer. Korra beamed, snuggling further into the pale woman’s form. Her hands wandered here and there but Asami was content so long as she was avoiding a full assault like earlier.

“Am I pretty?”

“Yes, you’re very pretty.” Though thoroughly amused, Asami carefully concealed her cheer so as not to upset her apparently rather fragile drunk girlfriend.

“We’re pretty.”

“Yes.” Seemingly pleased with the answers she had received, Korra settled down again, her head resting on the taller woman’s chest. Her arms were now around Asami’s waist, having halted in their exploration. The nonbender was nearly asleep when the Avatar spoke up again. Asami glanced at her clock but was unsure of how much time had passed. Regardless, it was a feat for sober Korra to remain silent and still for any length of time, with drunk Korra it was a near miracle.

“Can we have sex yet?”

“I’ve answered this question at least three times.”

“No, you’ve just said no. I’ve only asked this time. And that wasn’t an answer.”

“Guess.”

“I’m gonna go with yes.”

“No.”

“Asamiiii…”

“Whining is very unattractive.”

“But I’m pretty.” Asami sighed, her head hitting the pillows from where she had craned her neck to speak to Korra. The trials and tribulations of the drunk Avatar were not yet over. “Are we ever going to have sex again?”

“Not if you keep asking.” That quickly silenced Korra, much to the heiress’ pleasure. Her victory was short lived however. The waterbender popped up suddenly, nearly breaking Asami’s jaw and dislocating a few joints from the force of the movement.

“What if you get drunk! Then we can have sex.

“Your logic astounds me.”

“C’mon!”

“You’re telling me you want to liquor me up so we can have sex.” The Avatar nodded vigorously. “You get points for honesty but no.”

“It’s almost like you don’t want to have sex.” Korra returned to her place on top of Asami, tucking her head in the crook of her neck, her arms wrapped around her middle.

“You’re beginning to catch on.” Asami waited several minutes before relaxing and closing her  eyes, her hands resting on her girlfriend’s back. Though apparently a chatterbox, Korra was a rather nice blanket. She was awfully warm, which was a gift to the perpetually cold businesswoman. She also enjoyed the weight of the Avatar on top of her. It was comforting. Somehow, she managed to fall asleep before her drunk girlfriend could disturb her again.

 

The next morning, in a word, was unpleasant. Asami awoke to the waterbender sprawled across her in a very uncomfortable position. Her substantial weight was no longer cozy. The heiress could feel her ribs buckling.

“Korra-”

“Asami stop yelling.” Unsurprisingly, the Avatar had the hang over of the century, her voice hoarse and nearly inaudible. She was clutching her head as if it were about to explode.

“Please get off of me. My bones are breaking.” She shifted off of her, muttering what sounded like “rude” and “toothpick” under her breath. Asami gathered that the suffering bender had not been awake long. The remedy on the night stand was untouched. She reached over the prone and moaning woman, grabbing the bottle and sloshing it above Korra’s head, rousing her to look up. She yanked the bottle out of Asami’s hand and sat up, chugging nearly half the bottle before handing it back. She slumped back on to the bed, muttering what the heiress assumed was a deep, heartfelt thank you.

“I take it you don’t want to have sex just quite yet.” Korra groaned in embarrassment, covering her face as Asami chuckled as quietly as possible. “We’ll have to add ‘handsy drunk’ to the long list of descriptions attached to your Avatar title.” She easily dodged the pillow thrown her way, grinning. “I’m actually surprised you remember. I would have figured you were black out drunk after you suggested that I get drunk so we could have sex.” She dodged a very weak and poorly aimed punch. “You were awfully insistent last night. Are you _sure_ you don’t want to have sex?”

“I am never drinking again.”


	2. A Misunderstanding

Captains of industry and just plain bored wealthy snobs wandered the floor, eating what Korra wouldn’t deem food and drinking from tiny flutes. Construction on the expo hall had just been completed by Sato Industries two weeks prior. There had been an attempt at a regular gathering of revolutionary minds forty years earlier, but it had been a disaster. Thanks, largely, to Korra’s predecessor in fact. This time though, with Asami holding the reins, the Republic City Expo was destined to be a resounding success. The wealthy, the bored, the enthusiasts, all had come from across the world to display their inventions, attempt to get their hands on said inventions first, and back the inventors financially. There were people everywhere. Korra had never seen such a crowded space.

Korra and Asami’s relationship, unlike the expo, was certainly far from being successful at the moment. The Avatar hadn’t seen her girlfriend in hours, long before the grand unveiling had happened. She couldn’t blame the heiress though. She had messed up. Bad. She grabbed another tidbit of food from a passing server as she mulled over the catastrophe again.

 

_“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Asami climbed into bed, failing to notice that her girlfriend’s eyes mirrored her own, dark with bags beneath them. They hadn’t actually slept together in a month. Korra either fell asleep or woke up alone. Doubt had begun to creep in and after weeks of little to no conversation or interaction, it had settled in beneath the skin, cracking the Avatar apart._

_“You didn’t wake me.” The young tycoon had moved to lay behind the waterbender, reaching an arm out to wrap around her waist but found herself rebuffed as Korra spoke. The bender had shifted away, moving closer to the edge of the bed, refusing to look at the heiress._

_“Korra, what’s wrong?” She remained in an odd position, half sitting-half laying, an arm in space as she stared at a taut back, the straining muscles visible beneath a tank top._

_“You really don’t know?” Korra maintained her position, her eyes locked on the wall._

_“I really don’t. Tell me. Is this about my work? It’s all over tomorrow and I-”_

_“Who is it?” Emotion had finally entered the waterbender’s voice. And it was rage._

_“What?” Korra’s fire was met with ice from her girlfriend. She still hadn’t turned to face her, unable to see the way her face had frozen and the anguish in her eyes._

_“You heard me.”_

_“You think I’ve been_ cheating _on you?!” The Avatar flinched at the volume and pitch of the older woman’s voice._

_“You’re never home! There’s always something!” She finally turned, her face hot with  anger, but her expression faltered as she took in Asami. There was fury beneath pale skin, her jaw shook with it, but there was something broken too; Korra could see it. A part of her ached to take the words back, but nothing could be done._

_“I love you, Korra. You’re it.” She hadn’t even bothered to undress before getting into bed. Korra hadn’t noticed until she reached into what must have been a hidden pocket inside her jacket. She dropped something on the bed before sliding off, pulling her jacket around her. She gave one last look before walking out the door._

_Korra began seething, now angry_ and _confused. She moved to storm after her, but her entire body froze as she took a closer look at what Asami had left on the bed. Her hand shook as she picked it up, her thumb brushing over the characters in relief. It was a metal disc tied with blue ribbon. Asami had made her a betrothal necklace._

Her fingers touched the disc hidden in her pocket for what must have been the hundredth time. She had to avoid the inscription as much as possible, lest she burst into tears in the middle of the packed space. They were very private about their relationship. Very few people actually knew they were together. It wasn’t out of fear of acceptance, they simply preferred it that way. Most of the time anyway. The other tended to get pretty peeved if someone was flirting with their girlfriend. Having a fit in the middle of the expo would definitely form a kink in laying low.

The Avatar made a fifth round of the expo hall, greeting those she had managed to miss and skillfully misdirecting or outright dodging those she wanted to miss. She scanned the faces of those nearby for the umpteenth time. She had yet to see Asami. She had to be around. It was her party after all. Korra found a wall to lean against, needing the support when the realization that she was being avoided fell on her like a stack of bricks. She could ask any number of the servers or mechanics running around where their esteemed leader was, but Korra felt a little sick at the thought of how she might be received.

She began to compulsively watch the clock, which was conveniently on the wall across from her. It was a good thing that she was particularly invisible at the event. Very few of the attendees and big wigs were interested in the Avatar. It was Asami Sato’s day to shine. Otherwise, there would be an article in the paper the next day with some story about how Korra’s youth was dwindling away and that’s why she was staring at the clock or some other load of bison crap.

The clock had just struck seven when the waterbender nearly dropped her shish-kabob. A pale, dark haired spirit was striding towards her. The emerald dress fit to every once subtle curve, flaring at her knees. Asami was practically glowing in the dress, the color contrasting greatly with her skin. Though Korra spent a great deal of time checking out her lithe form in the tight dress, the bender was most struck by her eyes, thanks to the aid of the dress. Korra was in complete and utter awe. She didn’t even have the presence of mind to think of an escape route. When the heiress approached, her eyes weren’t cold, but warm, giving a shred of hope to the Avatar. She tapped Korra’s chin closed, which the stunned woman hadn’t even noticed was open.

“Let’s dance.” Korra found herself dragged on to the dance floor. She returned to life however when she found herself pressed flush with her girlfriend. Two songs passed before paranoia began to creep into the Avatar’s thoughts. She began craning her neck in every direction as she attempted to gauge the reactions of those around her. They were definitely dancing closer than any pairs of friends would dream of.

“Asami, what about, y’know, staying out of the news and stuff?” She whispered as she continued to sweep the dancers around them. She was watching a pair of reporters intensely and thus unable to prevent what happened next. The young business tycoon kissed her soundly on the lips for all to see. Korra broke away immediately, scanning the room again as subtly as possible as not to draw more attention to themselves.

Thanks to what Korra figured was the greatest stroke of luck ever to occur, no one had seemed to see the kiss, not even the reporters. “Asami! Are you crazy?” It was her turn to drag Asami, guiding her to the most private corner she could find, behind a Cabbage Corp display. The taller woman surprised her again, pinning her against the display and kissing her fiercely just as she turned around to interrogate her. Though thoroughly confused and a tad ticked off, Korra couldn’t help but to respond eagerly to the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. When Asami broke away, moving her attention to the Avatar’s ear and the side of her face, Korra licked her lips and stiffened. Apparently there was some hard liquor somewhere on the premise because Asami did not taste like the light, golden liquid that was being carried around. “Asami, have you been drinking?”

The waterbender was about to repeat herself when the engineer shifted her attention from the side of her neck to her ear. She licked the shell of her ear and nibbled a tad sharply on the lobe before replying, sending shivers down the Avatar’s spine.

 “Yes.” Asami’s lips continued to trail down Korra’s face, lingering on her jaw and pulse point. The bender was quickly turning to mush beneath her girlfriend's ministrations. She managed to regain some semblance of control when the older woman began attempting to free one of her shoulders from her dress. She pushed Asami back a bit, moving her hands from her waist to her hips for leverage.

"This isn't the best time. We're in public!" She wasn't sure what reaction she was hoping for but it certainly wasn't a wicked smirk.

"Then let's not be in public." Asami, again, grabbed Korra by the arm and dragged her away. The Avatar was attempting to understand why she was so strong and how she was still functional when she was clearly drunk. Apparently Asami had to do everything with style and grace. They managed to weave in and out of groups of people with ease and little fuss, thanks to the heiress knowing the ins and outs of the entire building. Korra finally decided that she was leading them out when she found herself shoved roughly into a closet, her head and back banging painfully against metal shelves. The door had barely closed when the heiress attacked.

"A-Asami!" The bender half moaned, half shouted as her girlfriend kissed her forcefully, her hands hard on her waist. Korra was positive she would have bruises. Asami was never so rough. Korra couldn't decide if she was more frightened or aroused. She nearly collapsed as the heiress' nibbles along her ear and neck became painful. The Avatar was certain that someone was going to come barreling in at any moment either in fear of her life or just out of morbid curiosity. Korra was too flustered to do anything but make noises and grab at Asami's dress as she became undone against the shelves. The heiress had just managed to unfasten the first few buttons on Korra's dress when a beam of light entered the room.

"Are you sure your dad didn't see us?"

"Trust me, he's too distracted by my mo-" The two teens froze as they took in the scene before them. Asami had whirled around, her hair and dress a mess. Korra was slouched against the shelves, her hand at her chest as she held her drooping dress up. Four mouths hung agape as they stared at each other for several moments. Kai was still blinking, his eyes roving up and down the two forms before him when Jinora yanked him roughly by the arm, pulling the seventeen year old out of the room and closing the door. The couple in in the closet heard what sounded like a yelp shortly after.

"Okay. If that didn't sober you up, I give up." Korra slid to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. Asami stared at the door for several more moments before joining the waterbender. They were forced to sit shoulder to shoulder in the small space, but the previously insatiable engineer seemed rather displeased at the contact she had been attempting to gain the entire night, keeping as much space between them as possible. "You remembered that you're mad at me, didn't you?" Tears began to drip down Asami's face, much to the Avatar's horror and shame.

"You ruined today."

"I know I did. I'm so sorry. Asami-"

"This was supposed to be my day." Korra had to swallow to keep the tears away, the ache settling in her throat. The nonbender's watery voice struck her hard with every word. "I was going to give you the necklace. When we were leaving." The waterbender reached into her pocket, pulling the handcrafted choker out. She held it out to her girlfriend. Asami saw the movement out of the corner of her eyes, knowing full well what she was holding. "It's yours. Whether you want it or not."

"And if I want it?"

"That depends on whether or not you still think I cheated on you." Korra flinched, not expecting such an icy response."

"Asami, I'm an idiot. We both know that. Of course I know you weren't cheating on me. You were working on all of this, your dream for the city and…this necklace. I acted like a brat. Wait. No. Worse than a brat. I was annoyed and jealous and childish. I want you to take this back." Asami moved to stand, her jaw snapping shut. Korra stopped her with a hand and a pleading look. "It's not that I don't want it. I love you so much and I can't tell you what this necklace means to me, what you've done means to me, but I don't deserve it. Not yet. When you put it around my neck, I want it to be a happy day." The heiress remained still for a couple of moments. Finally, she took the choker and stood, the disc clenched in her fist and the ribbon wrapped around her knuckles.

"C'mon. You better start earning it back. Let's start with getting me home." There was a lightness to her voice that made Korra grin as she stood. Asami turned, moving behind her girlfriend to fasten the buttons she had loosened.

"Don't you need to stay?"

"I've done my schmoozing. The expo speaks for itself. I want to go home. I've had enough of work for a while." They straightened themselves as much as they could before heading out. They bade their goodbyes, Jinora and Kai unsurprisingly absent, and left as quickly as possible.

Korra "earned" her necklace back just a few weeks later, after a rather long vacation at the South Pole.

 


	3. Awkward

"Mmm. Korra."

"You like that?"

"Don't stop."

"How about this?"

"Oh, yes! Faster!"

"Asami…"

"Faster!"

"I don't think I can!"

"Don't you dare stop!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep this up." Korra collapsed onto the ground spread-eagle, her cheek pressing into the cool wood of the bedroom floor. Sweat was pouring down her shoulders and face, dripping with soft sounds. She ached to remove her bindings which kept her upper half from being bare but she couldn't find the energy to move. She'd have to move her girlfriend as well.

"That was only three hundred! You said you could do six easily!" The heiress was still perched on the Avatar's back, her legs crossed. She took a swig from the bottle in her hand, her eyes still raking over Korra's slick muscles.

"You kept telling me to go faster!" The water bender was still out of breath, her voice rather hoarse.

"You gave no stipulation and you acted like you were some sort of push up champ. This should have been no challenge for you."

"You're just mad because you can't watch my muscles anymore." Korra didn't even have the energy to look back and wag her eyebrows. Her voice was muffled by the floor.

"I was enjoying the show. I'm not mad though. I won the bet." She grinned triumphantly before draining the rest of her drink, tossing it carelessly behind her. It didn't break however, made from some sort of new material that could handle impact better than glass. The Avatar groaned beneath her girlfriend.

"C'mon! That's not fair! You made me go faster!"

"Fine, you big baby. If you can do ten more, we'll call it a tie."

"What do I get out of a tie?"

"I'll take a day off from work on any day of your choosing and you can plan the whole day."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Besides a wonderful day with my girlfriend?"

"What do you want, Asami?"

"You have to be my date for the Cabbage Corp gala next month."

"I hate those things. You know I do. Those old men are awful. And the food is bad."

"Take it or leave it, Avatar." Korra sighed, causing the nonbender to grin. The water bender struggled back into position, her arms and legs shaking. The alcohol was really taking its toll this time. She was drenched from head to toe in sweat, a headache beginning to throb behind her eye. She managed three rather pathetic push ups before having to rest a bit, bending her knees as much as possible without breaking the form. Asami grinned wickedly, running her hands up and down the younger woman's back. Her touch was light, her fingernails scraping with purpose. The bender nearly slid and hit her face when the heiress' hands began to creep forward and down, crossing her collarbone and then the top of her bound breasts.

"You're cheating."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My hands slipped." Korra managed three more before Asami struck again, this time abandoning the accident pretense entirely and boldly grabbing her girlfriend's chest roughly from behind. The move sent the Avatar to the ground entirely as she groaned. Pleased with her victory, the young tycoon began to press kisses up and down the long expanse of skin before her. She switched positions, throwing her legs out behind her as she moved up the waterbender's back.

"What was the original bet?"

"I don't remember. I'll settle for a prize right now though."

"More drinks?"

"I was thinking of more of a mutually beneficial prize."

"Body shots?"

"You're awfully close."

"Why are you still smart? Drunk people aren't smart." Asami laughed, pressing a final kiss to the Avatar's shoulder before rolling off of her. She nearly hissed as her overheated body hit the cold floor. "Just tell me." The heiress sighed deeply, stretching an arm up to grab another bottle, knocking over several empty ones in the process. She took a long drink, still staring at the prone bender. "Tell me." The engineer kept drinking, her lips turning up as Korra became increasingly irritated. She was half way through her second bottle before the Water Tribe woman pounced, yanking the drink out of Asami's hand as she straddled her. She just barely avoided banging her shoulder on the table.

"Warm."

"What?" Korra finished off the new, strange fizzing drink before throwing the bottle on to the table. She leaned close, her nose brushing Asami's.

"You're warm."

"You're burning up."

"No, you idiot." The Avatar barely had time to screw her face up in anger before the heiress gave a dazzling, albeit dopey smile. "You're my idiot though." The drunk bender took a moment to process but quickly relaxed, moving to settle in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Asami had other ideas, however, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. The nonbender had switched her attention to the side of her girlfriend's face, lavishing attention on Korra's ear when the twenty five year old stiffened.

"OH! I get it!" Asami couldn't help her eye roll as she continued to nip and lick at her favorite spot. Her ministrations sent Korra back to shivering.

"Took you long enough." The businesswoman managed a quick grin as she realized that her breath against the bender's damp skin had made her finally snap. Korra groaned deeply before standing, pulling her girlfriend with her. Asami wasn't sure how she had been picked up off the floor but she found that she didn't care as she landed rather hard on the couch. Korra didn't even bother walking around the table, opting to leap over it after the engineer, settling again over her hips. The Avatar wasted no time, ridding herself of her bindings as she burned kisses down the nonbender's throat. "Mmm. Korra." The waterbender slid down her girlfriend's form, giving herself access to the heiress' lower half. Her hands settled at Asami's hips before she began to release the taller woman's hips from her pants, too impatient to bother with the rest of her clothing. Korra had barely begun to undress her girlfriend, however, when she found herself on the floor and covered with a blanket as Asami stalked to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Though rather peeved and confused, the waterbender was still entranced as her girlfriend walked, her pants hanging loosely from her hips.

"Answering the door of course."

"Did you drink cactus juice when I wasn't looking? There's no-" Korra's mouth hung open as the heiress opened the door, revealing a gangly airbender. Jinora stiffened as she took in Asami's appearance. She was free of her usual makeup and clad in a tight fitting tank top, her pale hipbones visible as her pants sagged. The flustered teen blushed further as she looked back up, catching the older woman's knowing smirk.

"Hey, Jinora. What brings you here?" The eighteen year old took a deep breath, settling herself before speaking. Her cheeks remained a bright red as Asami continued to grin at her.

"I…um…wanted to talk to you."

"Go away. We're busy." The nonbender whirled around and launched the object nearest her, a small decorative blown glass orb that had been resting on the table just outside the door. She also snagged Jinora's collar without looking, halting the teen from escaping. Korra caught the projectile with some quick airbending, but only just.

"Ignore, Korra. Please come in, Jinora." Asami practically dragged her into the room, depositing her on the couch she and the Avatar had just departed. One sharp look sent the waterbender scrambling off of the floor and onto the farthest cushion, grumbling as she did. "So, what did you want to talk about?" The industry magnate had settled beside the young airbending master, their knees touching as Asami leaned closer in interest. Jinora's eyes widened as her gaze roved the room, noticing the mass amount of "Fireflake Fizz" around the room. As far as she knew, the drink was rather weak as alcohol went but the bottles littering the room made that point moot.

"Well…uh…is this really the best time?"

"Not at all. Please leave so Asami and I can have sex." The eldest of the trio socked the Avatar in the bicep, sending her back to her end of the couch pouting and clutching her arm, and placed a firm hand on the air bender's shoulder, keeping her from rising and leaving.

"Korra,  _shut up_." The aforementioned held her blanket closer to her bare chest, glaring at the duo at the end of the couch, several rude and not so quite remarks issuing from her lips. "Please, Jinora, what is it?"

"It's about Kai." Korra leaned back over the headrest groaning, the movement allowing her to avoid the pillow her girlfriend had launched at her. Asami smiled encouragingly at the teen, who continued rather shakily, her face flushing further. "Well…I kind of….want to.."

"Spit it out!"

"KORRA!"

"I'm sorry. Please continue, Jinora." The girl didn't think she had ever heard a more insincere apology. She normally would have volleyed back some rude words but she knew better than to end up in a face off against a drunk Avatar.

"I want to have sex with Kai."

 _Thunk._ The water bender had flipped herself over the armrest in shock. Asami's eyes were wide as saucers, though she attempted to mask her surprise as quickly as possible.

"Well…what's the hold up?"

"NO. NO. We're  _not_ having this conversation! Tenzin will murder me!" Korra had recovered from her fall and now stood at the end of the couch sans the blanket, sending Jinora into a coughing fit. The heiress' pats on the teen's only furthered the teen's discomfort, leading her face to be the darkest scarlet.

"He doesn't seem to…want to?" The airbender's voice was thick with hurt when she finally regained her breath. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head however when she found herself tucked very tightly against Asami's side. She had thrown an arm around her shoulders and brought her close, laying her cheek on top of her head.

"Jinora, I'm sure he wants to. I bet he's nervous, just like you. You haven't said anything about it to him?"

"No…"

"Have you been waiting for him to make the first move?" Jinora nodded but froze when she realized what she was brushing as she moved.

"You should initiate then."

"But…but what if he doesn't…" The teen found it hard to speak again, her throat closing with the weight of what had been troubling her. Korra settled at the air bender's other side, having gained enough sense to cover herself up, again dressed in her bindings. Her opposition to the topic of conversation fell to the wayside at the way the girl was obviously hurting.

"Jinora. He wants to." She looked up, not having noticed the Avatar's appearance.

"How do you know?"

"It's the way he looks at you." Her gaze returned to Asami as the nonbender spoke. "Jinora, you're beautiful. Stunning. That's what's worrying you, isn't it? You won't disappoint him." The teen looked down at her hands in her lap, her fingers twisting and turning around each other anxiously.

"Hey, how do you think I felt?" The waterbender smiled slightly as she noticed that the girl had turned the tiniest bit toward her. "Look at Asami! She's not even wearing makeup and just…wow. I couldn't even dream of her wanting me that way. It seemed completely crazy! But it turned out…" Jinora's head had popped back up as she listened intently.

"I felt the same way. I had never met anyone as beautiful as Korra before. So exotic. Oh, there are loads of waterbenders and Water Tribe descendants in the city, but Korra…There's no comparison. He loves you, Jinora. That's most of it, but I know he wants you too. You're a little exotic yourself." Asami's wink caused another burst of color across the teen's cheeks.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." She gasped as she found herself in a tight hug, dark and pale arms wrapped around her. The embrace lasted several beats too long for the airbender, telling herself that it just had to be the alcohol, though she barely believed it. She managed to wiggle her way out, jumping over the table to gain a modicum of space, taking a deep breath. "I'll leave you guys to it!" She managed a wink, her usual self returning as she practically strutted out the door. She wasn't half way down the hall before she began to hear the moans.


End file.
